


Love is not over

by Joeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyong/pseuds/Joeyong
Summary: 双性🚗
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 17





	Love is not over

其实一开始他的秘密隐藏得很好，后来自己也记不得徐英浩是如何撞破了他的事情。他有女孩子才会有的东西，每个月有那么几天不太舒服，但不会倒霉地流血。无疑他是庆幸这点方便的。但想到徐英浩，他心里七上八下，他太聪明了，却从来不多问多说一句，只是在那几日多多照顾他而已。李永钦每次偷偷咽下布洛芬的时候瞄向徐英浩沉静而深邃的眉眼，暗自想：他是不是知道了什么。  
他自然是早就知道了。他们第一次做爱，徐英浩看到他腿间的样子，表情没有丝毫的波澜。李永钦有些不安的，负气似的准备和上腿，但徐英浩牢牢握住他，吻上他的大腿内侧，低低的嗓音传到耳膜，“只要是你我都喜欢”  
他们的身体极其契合，徐英浩对他身体的掌握越来越熟练，对他身体的敏感带知道得一清二楚。李永钦很享受这种心理生理都被爱人掌控的感觉，心甘情愿地臣服，偶尔淘气一下，徐英浩只当是猫科动物的撒娇。  
不过徐英浩从来不会告诉他，最喜欢他主动的样子。每月那段不适之前，李永钦的身体会不由自主地更加渴望他。徐英浩将目光从他的脸上移开，看看手上的表，大概算了下日子，差不多就是这几天。  
徐英浩看出来在待机室里李永钦就有些忍不住了。虽然开了冷气，但他的脸色有些潮红，体温也稍微有些高，身边的中国男孩悄悄和他咬耳朵，那一块皮肤就生怕别人不知道似的泛起粉色。李永钦抬眼便看到对面的徐英浩脸色挂着玩味的笑容，更加有些不自在，换了两三个坐姿，终于站起身朝门外走去。  
徐英浩知道，捕猎者需要持之以恒的耐心。他气定神闲地推开门，凭直觉朝前方的楼梯间走去，那里是一个监控死角，说不定会有什么惊喜等待着他。  
他还没带上楼梯间的门便被一双手紧紧揽住，熟悉的柔软触感覆盖上他的嘴唇，他忍不住轻笑出声。李永钦放开他，没好气地瞪大眼睛，“你笑什么啊…”语气却是越来越害羞的，又四处望了望，生怕有不相干的人来打扰。  
徐英浩将他牢牢抱在怀里，李永钦攀着他的脖颈急不可待地去吻他，正要往下走揭开衣前的纽扣徐英浩轻轻捉住他的手，“现在还不可以哦，tennie”  
李永钦又气又急，一双眼睛氤氲着的水汽仿佛下一秒就要掉出来，咬着唇从上目线看着徐英浩，不说话。徐英浩见他如此，其实也很难受，仍悄声提醒他，“待会还有舞台，乖孩子才会有奖励。”他的手贴着李永钦的腰线轻轻摩擦，感受到他的身体无法克制地颤抖。  
李永钦恨极了他此时故作姿态又撩拨他的样子。徐英浩见他可怜，只耐心安抚，丝毫不顾自己的爱人是如何的渴求，身体在他看起来毫不逾矩的动作里化成了一滩水。

他快被这份湿哒哒的感觉弄疯了，队友们拿着手里的泡泡机疯了似的往他身上吐泡泡，被泡泡水沾湿的衣服又湿又黏的贴在身上，在楼梯间被爱抚过的胸前此时被演出服磨蹭得难受得紧。打闹间不知道谁的手不轻不重地碰到他的腰间，他身子一个激灵，腿软了下去倒在地上，引得台下的粉丝一阵惊呼，他都有些搞不清楚这份湿润的触感是来自于外界还是那个不可言说的地方。  
他慌乱不已，却是徐英浩来到他身边，将他半抱起来。其他人见徐英浩来“保他”，便淡了继续捉弄的心思。李永钦生怕他在舞台上动手动脚的，徐英浩却迅速放开手，拎着泡泡机朝马克那边跑去。  
李永钦低下头看着贴在身上的衣服，怔怔地想，他生气了吗？

演唱会结束后他没顺着大部队去庆功宴。李永钦提早和徐英浩的室友换了房间，他洗完澡清清爽爽，穿着徐英浩的短袖乖巧地等着他的男朋友回来。  
徐英浩走进房间便是看到李永钦穿着他的衣服乖乖地坐在床尾的样子。他挑了挑一边的眉，一手带上门，轻佻地吹了个口哨。他慢条斯理地来到李永钦面前，由于坐姿李永钦的脸正好对向徐英浩的下身。徐英浩在李永钦害羞地扭开脸之前伸手擒住了他的下巴，大拇指毫不客气地揉开李永钦的嘴唇，打开他的牙关，逗弄着里面的舌头，“偷偷换了室友，又穿着我的衣服，这么等不及吗？”  
带着水色的双眼只牢牢盯着他，同时乖巧地吸吮着徐英浩的指尖。李永钦伸手轻车熟路地解开徐英浩的裤头，“好大…”有些巨大的尺寸他握在手心，觉得炙烫无比，连全身都热起来了。他才没有心思去回答徐英浩的明知故问，极是自然地伸出舌头舔上那根东西的顶端，再深深地吞进嘴里。他跪在徐英浩身前，宽大的衣服下摆顺着弧度滑落到腰间。徐英浩舒服地喟叹，看见李永钦不着寸缕的下身有些惊异，但在这种事上他总是很放纵他的情人。他甚至体贴地抚上那朵花穴，摸到一手黏腻，熟稔地按着敏感肿胀的花蒂打转，时不时伸出一根手指进入窄穴里戏弄。李永钦立即软了腰，无法克制的呻吟堵在喉咙里，发出一点点鼻音。  
徐英浩技术很好，没过一会就让李永钦只知道含着阴茎颤抖高潮。趁李永钦还没缓过来，徐英浩往他的花穴里塞进一个跳蛋。李永钦吐出嘴里的东西，黏黏糊糊地抱怨，“你又在搞什么名堂…”  
徐英浩拍拍他的屁股，“放心，很舒服的。”抱怨虽抱怨，李永钦仍然尽职尽责地继续做好手头工作，这次他从底端一点点往上舔，像是极认真地吃一个冰淇淋。徐英浩打开遥控器，李永钦便紧紧夹住了腿，明显地忍住喉头的哽咽，更加卖力地取悦他。李永钦很是熟练，加上徐英浩没有刻意忍耐，轻松地就交给了他。徐英浩怕他呛住，提前从他口中退出来，浓稠的白浊洒在李永钦的头发上。没等气喘匀，李永钦接着含入口中，舌尖仔仔细细地清理着剩余的液体，舔舐着顶端的凹陷，很快徐英浩在他口中又硬了起来。  
徐英浩并不想第二波继续交待在他嘴里，于是退出来让他直起身子，又俯身将他推倒在床，让他抱住膝盖。自己欺上身去，阴茎在入口抵着花蒂轻轻磨蹭，磨得李永钦几乎没有抱着膝盖的力气，体内一股股温热的水流浇在阴茎上。“好湿啊，”徐英浩恶劣地说，“tennie在舞台上就这么湿了吗？”说完还欠揍地补上一句，“当着队友和粉丝的面。”  
李永钦难耐又欢愉，鼻尖都羞红了，不得不说徐英浩真的很了解他。在舞台上他虽然从不主动往徐英浩那边看一眼，脑海里却热成一团浆糊，控制不住地想要被他拥抱被侵犯，甚至不知廉耻地想象回忆那些甜美的快乐。他羞得快要哭出来，闭上眼睛轻轻点头。“在…在楼梯间就湿了，想要你抱我，想要你进来…”  
徐英浩低下身吻住李永钦接下来的话，同时牵出跳蛋便毫不留情地进入他的身体。李永钦可怜巴巴地呜咽，两条腿无力地在床单上乱蹬，双手抓着徐英浩坚实的臂膀不松。徐英浩知道他的花穴有些受不住，但仍不犹豫地继续进入，舌尖仔细地舔弄着李永钦的上颚，唇舌交融，一点晶亮顺着他的嘴角滑落。  
好不容易推到底，徐英浩直起上身，李永钦像是被哽住了一般，挺着胸膛弓起身子，一时间只剩出气的劲儿，无数的泪水争先恐后地从眼睛里漏出来，粉红的舌头像是收不回去了似的，抖着细腰竟就这样高潮了过去。  
李永钦的滑腻的大腿内侧止不住地颤抖，徐英浩勉强抽出来，剩下一半时又捅了回去。囊袋撞得啪啪响，李永钦一口气没喘匀又得可怜兮兮地接受下一波快感，只爽得上面流泪下面吹水，哭着翻起了白眼，仿佛失去神志。“哥哥…慢点…呜呜呜…哥哥插得太深了，tennie要坏掉了…呜呜…”  
床下徐英浩对李永钦说得上是百依百顺，可是在床上，一切原则问题徐英浩说了算。他不理会这样的告饶，仍不知疲倦地卖力挺腰，手指伸进李永钦的嘴里玩弄着舌头。李永钦嘴上哭哭唧唧，但身下却乖顺的包裹着徐英浩的性器。徐英浩绝不心慈手软，毫无顾忌地在他身体里横冲直撞，残忍地碾压花心。  
李永钦只觉得下身被插得一点缝隙也不剩了，毫无保留地被操弄，一身止不住得颤抖，讨饶的哭声变成又湿又甜的呻吟，只觉得无论抽出还是插入自己的花心都被大力顶撞着。他受不住地动了动腰身，却是被一双手握住腰间往阴茎上撞，进入了一个前所未有的深度，他着实忍不住，“那里！顶到宫口了…”  
他的嗓子像是在蜜里泡过似的，娇而甜软，双腿却一点也不客气地缠上徐英浩的腰身。徐英浩听得太阳穴疼，报复似的揪住那一小颗花蒂揉捏拉扯。一时间李永钦的呻吟甜了好几个度，尖锐的快感从脊椎直冲头顶，越来越多的粘液从花穴滑出，姣美的脸泛着玫瑰似的红。宫口被不住地顶弄开合，快感陌生又强烈，他却爱极了这般不受控制的粗暴对待。徐英浩低头吮吸他胸前的软肉，小巧的乳头直挺挺地立在空气中，“你的胸是不是又大了点？”徐英浩突然问。  
“嗯啊啊…我不知道…”  
“喜欢什么样的内衣？”徐英浩仔细地在他的胸前留下一个又一个吻痕，“蕾丝的？我没怎么研究过。”  
“谁tm会研究这些啊！”李永钦气得半死，但奈何徐英浩身下技术太好，抵着宫口有规律地磨蹭，让他的声音生生拐了个弯，花穴又吹出一波水来，甬道的媚肉殷勤地绞紧，徐英浩舒服得在他耳边不断深喘，听得李永钦羞耻得不行。  
“今天是不是在舞台上就忍不住了？”好家伙，原来在这等着他呢，李永钦气愤地想。“董思成不小心碰到你的腰，就舒服得站不住了”徐英浩又道。  
李永钦恨不得封禁了他的嘴，徐英浩嘴上继续不饶人，“若不是今天在舞台上，你们俩是不是就得做起来了？”下身的挺动更用力了，粘液顺着抽插从缝隙里流淌出来，却是故意忽视了敏感点，吊得李永钦不上不下。李永钦咬牙，觉得徐英浩这醋吃得莫名其妙，只得放软了语气，“不是的…只要Johnny…老公…”徐英浩听见这个称呼，危险地眯了眯眼，抵着花心狠狠干了上百下，“啊啊啊…那里…”李永钦被干得瘫在床上，他高潮了好几次，徐英浩却一次要射的意思都没有。李永钦又舒服又委屈，徐英浩仍不放过他，咬着他的耳朵，“tennie给我生个宝宝好不好…”  
他听得一个激灵，无数的快感仿佛成倍扩大了似的，“不行…不能怀孕…啊啊…要泄了”他深深拱起腰腹，双腿无助地乱蹬，泥泞不堪的花穴死死缠住讨好作乱的性器，“tennie太漂亮了，宝宝也一定很好看。”李永钦再也受不住，发出一声娇软的哭叫，抖着白软的身子，徐英浩顶着他的宫口射了进去。  
他全身痉挛几下又瘫软下来，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。他闭眼嘟着嘴无意识地撒娇，“Johnny亲亲我”又偷偷摸了摸自己鼓胀起来的小腹，心想，“呜…会怀孕的吧。”


End file.
